


omegle / grahamscott

by willedlioness



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Consensual Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Murder, Shameless Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willedlioness/pseuds/willedlioness
Summary: A rumor had been going around that Nathan would spend most of his time on the web chatting site, Omegle. One night, Chloe dares Warren to catfish Nathan for one week and if he succeeds without getting caught, Chloe will set him up with Max.





	omegle / grahamscott

 

Chloe spun the empty beer bottle on the floor as everyone were waiting in anticipation. Warren hadn't been chosen yet (lucky him!) so Chloe was planning a really good dare as it was spinning. Warren was actually praying for the bottle to not land on him. Kate would be so proud of him. They were playing truth and dare. Those who are 'they', are Chloe, Rachel, Kate, Justin, Dana and Victoria. Now Victoria joining them was a surprise, but apparently she had nothing to do for the night and she tried as hard as possible to avoid her assigned homework from Mr. Jefferson. Already she had finished two cans of beer and slurred about Max not being there and how she was going to _''destroy'_ ' her at the Everyday Heroes contest.

 

Warren rolled his eyes. Too bad Max couldn't come. Unlike Victoria, she stayed in her dorm and did her homework. But no one bothered to tell Victoria, who knows what she would've done. He felt especially bad for Kate since she's christian and after she had one sip of Victoria's beer she began to mouth bibe verses non stop. The speed decays from the bottle and the final spin had come to an end.

It pointed right in front of Warren's eyes.

Chloe smacked her hands together loudly and jumped up from her place on the floor. '' _Hell yeah!_ Oh Jr. Bill Nye I am going to barbeque you''. The look she had on her face was simply nothing but evil. Rachel tugged on Chloe's sleeve gently to try and calm her down- mostly 'cause Warren's her bestfriend and she wouldn't want anything to happen to him.

''I'm screwed, right?'' Warren whispered in discourage. Everyone nodded, except for Justin. He was passed out on the floor after smoking a few blunts and drank, a _hella_ lot more than Victoria. He only replied with a snore. Dana brought her half empty beer can to her face as she ogled Chloe with a raised eyebrow. ''Why do I have a feeling that this is gonna be something about Max?'' A light shimmered in Chloe's eyes and Dana already started to regret saying that out loud. ''Dana! I thought you were on my side?!'' Warren exclaimed in annoyance, resting his forehead against the tip of his fingers. He glanced over at his own can and the lid was open, but the inside remained the same, untouched. He figured he wouldn't want to do anything stupid tonight, especially when Chloe's in the same room, she wouldn't hesitate to embarras him if she got the chance.

''Yes Dana! You made this dare even more spicy than originally planned. So glad to be in the same room as a mastermind. Okay, anyway. Victoria, check your phone. If we're going to convince him to do it, we're gonna need two''. Chloe grinned. Warren could feel the sweat starting to flow from his wrists, traveling slowly to his palms. ''Uh, guys, is it too late to pick truth- ''NO'' everyone shouted in unison. Warren shrugged and bit his lip in frustration, _fuck_ , he really dug himself in a hole this time. 

Victoria's face changed color and her eyebrows were squeezed together. “Come on Victoria. Read what my message says,” Chloe nudged, but Victoria shrugged and rested her thumb on the power off button on her phone. “I’m not getting expelled and I’m not doing this to Nathan.” She explained calmly. Warren was practically _begging_ some supernatural being to end him right there and then. “Victoria, you’re hella lame. Then I’ll do it alone. Warren. I want you to find Nathan on Omegle and catfish him for one week, and if you succeed, Rachel I are going to set you up with Max.'' 

The only thing he really paid attention to was the last part. Warren deadpanned. Everyone bursted out in laughter, except for Kate, because she was still stuck in her bible verses, oh and Justin, you already know. Victoria crossed her arms.

 

Rachel scoffed and glared at everyone in on this. ''You guys are so cruel! Babe, I can't believe you made me join in on this.”

''That's why you love me,'' Chloe responded before turning to Warren again with a smug look on her face. ''So, you in or not? Everyone at the school except for Max knows you're in love with her, come on. You need our help, and we need yours. It's for a great cause..''

''You don't need to explain, fuck you I'm doing it. I'm only doing it for Max. Fuck the rich kid, remember?'' Warren admitted defeat quicker than everyone thought. ''You go, Warren, but be careful. If you excuse me, I'll have to carry Justin back to his room. Anyone care to help me?'' Dana left shortly with Justin, along with Kate who insisted to assist. 

 

''Fuck this. Nathan's my friend.'' Victoria mumbled, ''Come on Victoria, are you already pussying out? We need to show Nathan he doesn't own this school like he think he does, he thinks he's so much better than all of us but do you know what? **Fuck** the rich kid.'' Price says, sternly. 

 

''I'm aware he has issues. It just scares me, that's all.'' Victoria quieted down, as she got up from the floor with one beer can in her hand. ''You know what, I'm going to sleep. If any of you bring up tonight at school I'll have the Prescott's expell you and I’ll have no involvement in it. If you hurt Nathan I will hurt you.'' 

Meanwhile Warren was already busy on his phone, browsing through Omegle together with Rachel while Victoria and Chloe were arguing. ''You're going to get in hella lot of trouble if you do that, step Douche would believe me if I snitched to him.'''

Rachel grabbed Warren's phone out of his hands and typed 'Blackwell' as one of the tags, but Warren shook his head profusely. ''Isn't that too obvious? What about..''

He typed on the keyboard and put in the tag ''111'' and tapped on Chat without video. Rachel's face was puzzled in confusion, oh little did she know, Jr Bill Nye isn't all that uneducated on the school's biggest prick. ''Okay, I'm leaving.'' Was the last sentence from Victoria before she slammed the door shut. ''Such a bitch, a rich bitch.'' The blue haired cursed and crouched down beside Warren to join them. They came across a troll, a penis (the usual, but why are penises basically everywhere) and then eventually they ran out of people inside the interest. ''Wow you guys suck. Nathan's dorm number? Really?'' Chloe sighed and yanked the phone out of his hand to remove the tag and put ''Whale'' instead. Eventually they arrived in a chat, where the stranger already spoke.

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

**Stranger:** yo

 **Stranger** : you like whales?

 

 

Chloe was rolling around on the floor half drunk- holding her stomach and laughing unbelievably loudly. Warren was panicking and Rachel was in short, facepalming. ''What the heck- is this Nathan?? Are you sure??'' The brunette's fingers were hovering above the keyboard but everytime he would come up with an answer his mind would disregard it. 

 

 **Stranger:** hello? i'm rich i don't have time for the typing..... shit

 **Stranger:** do u even know who i am

 **You:** Did you know that a single adult blue whale can consume 36,000 kg of krill a day?

 

''Warren I can't fucking-'' Rachel put her hands up in surrender, Chloe grabbed Warren up by his arms and shoved him towards the door. ''You've started a conversation with MY help. Now do the rest. Take care, have fun. Don't sext.''

Then Chloe shoved him out of Rachel's dorm and shut the door behind him. Warren was standing alone in the girl's hallway with his phone, and then a message shook his phone.

 

 **Stranger:** wow loser. trying to impress me huh

 **Stranger:** reminds me of that stupid warren in my chemistry class

 **Stranger:** you'd make a great couple

 **Stranger:** too bad you're talking to me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

/NOTE

guys omg hi agh this is my first ao3 story like ever and this is the first time i've written a fic in years so please go easy on me hhhh

a short summarization:

warren's gonna catfish nathan for one week without getting caught, and if he succeeds he'll get a date with max. this is grahamscott i repeat grahamscott & angsty anGST. everyone’s alive! mark jefferson is still teaching out and nathan is still being used 

rachel & chloe r together in this but i can't guarantee it'll last forever, i know i put victoria/max in the tags but they're the same, nothing in this story will last forever since you've seen the wonderful tag angst;)

anyway, i know this chapter is super short. when i figure out how to work things out on this site i will definitely write more. thank you for reading!

 also, i read a comment saying victoria joining in on the dare was an exaggeration, and to be fair i agree, so i changed some things! i think it’ll be easier this way, those who’ve already read the chapter without the change, make sure to re-read this haha:)

there are gonna be more chapters btw!!


End file.
